ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Somnia
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Dallas, Texas | family = Clark Westen (father) Anna Westen (mother) Clark Jr. (brother) Clarice Westen (sister) | billed = Dallas, Texas (by way of Moscow, Russia) | trainer = Brian Church Aldrik Goldwyn Emil Goldwyn Trish Stratus Shawn Hunter Abram Oliveira Kla P̄hū̂ tī | website= | debut = February 23rd, 2012 | record = 47-7-2 }} Ana Somnia is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling, where she was the inaugural ALPHA Women's Champion (for which she holds the record for longest championship reign of any kind in ALPHA Wrestling history). She is best known for her time in Pro Wrestling Revolution, where she is a two time PWR Women's Champion, and Premier Wrestling Federation. She is also known for her time in Motor City Wrestling and SupremePRO Wrestling. Early Life Anastasia Westen was born on June 9th, 1992 in Dallas, Texas. She was the first woman in her maternal side of the family to be born outside of Russia, with her younger sister becoming the second four years later. From a very young age she was involved in self defense and combat classes, as was the rest of her family. She excelled in multiple styles, with the earliest being Muay Thai. She became a fan of professional wrestling at nine years of age after watching Trish Stratus win the WWF Women's Championship for the first time at the 2001 Survivor Series. This prompted her to take more wrestling-oriented combat classes like Judo. From 2008 onward, even while still being a professional wrestling from 2012 onward, Westen worked as a Fitness Model, garnering sponsorships from Nike, MuscleMilk, and Reebok Russia. Professional Wrestling Career Generation Next Wrestling (2011-12) Training In June of 2011, Westen began training in GNW, or Generation Next Wrestling. She worked under veterans of the industry, primarily Aldrik Goldwyn, Emil Goldwyn, and Brian Church. She, too, worked with Trish Stratus, her childhood hero, outside of GNW. During her time in this training, she proved to be a very quick study, learning the ins and outs of wrestling faster than nearly every aspiring wrestler the company had seen prior. She become well known for her athleticism and flexibility, as well as her talent in selling and taking big bumps. Compared to many of the other female wrestlers she trained with, she was considered a bit of a "spot monkey," looking for big maneuvers even at the expense of her safety. That being said, she was one of the Goldwyn's star pupils. She graduated from GNW in January of 2012 after defeating Sage Reynolds. She would not be without a job for very long, however. Motor City Wrestling (2012) Debut and MCW Women's Championship Pursuit On February 23rd, 2012, Somnia debuted against Lise Starr, a legend in women's wrestling. Most assumed it was a foregone conclusion that Starr would win the match, but Somnia surprisingly came out on top following her Rolling Stunner finisher, called Sleepless in Seattle at the time. Four days later, she would defeat Sara Del Ray with the same maneuver. Continuing the trend, she would defeat the debuting Arika Suzuki by pinfall. In the week leading up to the March 8th show, Somnia would find herself entering into a relationship with fellow MCW superstar, Shawn Hunter. On the show on the 8th, she would team with Hunter against his rival, Adam Valentine, and his girlfriend, the MCW Women's Champion, Chloe Adams. Hunter and Somnia would pick up the win when Somnia distracted Valentine in a provocative manner, allowing Hunter to hit his finishing maneuver. The 4-0 start for the young woman would garner the attention of MCW management, who would book her in a Number One Contendership Fatal Four Way against Kira, Alice Heart, and Arika Suzuki. Somnia would obtain her fifth consecutive victory on the March 15th show. She would then be booked to face Chloe Adams for the MCW Women's Championship at MCWMania. However, before the match could take place, Somnia voided the remainder of her contract and left the company with a perfect 5-0 record. Federal Wrestling Association (2012) Electrification On April 2nd, 2012, Somnia debuted for the FWA's flagship brand, Monday Night Electrification, fighting Eve Torres to a double disqualification no contest. Before Somnia would have the chance to compete again, the company folded. Professional Wrestling Revolution (2015) Debut and PWR Women's Championship Pursuit On November 1st, 2015, Ana would make a surprise return to the ring to defeat Alexandra by submission on PPV. On that week's show on the 5th, Somnia would defeat the Number One Contender to the PWR Women's Championship, Blake Knighton, with her Shining Wizard finisher. On the 12th, she would defeat reigning Women's Champion, Danielle Shelley, with her Sleepless in Seattle finisher, forcing her way into the championship match at the next PPV. On the show on the 19th, she would pin Jessica Ryan with a small package rollup. A week later, the 26th would feature an over-the-top-rope battle royale starring the entire women's division. Somnia would notch her fifth consecutive victory after sending both herself and Blake Knighton over the top rope, though Knighton's feet would hit the ground first. On November 29th, Somnia would win the PWR Women's Championship in a triple threat with Shelley and Knighton after forcing Knighton to submit to her Koji Clutch. On December 10th, Somnia would announce that she would be leaving the company to travel, train, and "find herself." Knighton would come out to the ring and challenge her to a match, saying that it would be "disrespectful to the title" for her to leave as champion. Ana would accept, only to be pinned when Danielle Shelley attacked her while the referee was distracted, allowing Knighton to hit her Knightfall finisher to win the championship for the first time, also giving Somnia her first ever loss. Following this, she would embark on six months of global travel and training. SupremePRO Wrestling (2016) Return to the Ring 's SupremePRO debut was much-awaited.]] Ana Somnia would return to the wrestling on June 2nd, 2016, signing a contract with SupremePRO Wrestling, the company in which her boyfriend, Shawn Hunter, worked. In her first match after six months of traveling the globe, training, and discovering herself, Ana would lose via disqualification to the reigning SupremePRO Women's Champion, Ariana Jaxon, after the latter's rival, Rima, would attack her with a steel folding chair, all of which occurring on the 15th. Later on in the evening, after her boyfriend had defeated his bitter rival in Mike Stokes, Somnia would hit the ring to join in on the attack on Stokes, herself wielding a steel folding chair to assault the aforementioned. On June 17th, Somnia would defeat Gothic Chick with the Rolling Stunner. Ten days later, Ana would pin the Groupie following her Shining Wizard. Feud with Yoshino Nakano advertisement for SupremePRO]] On the 29th, she would defeat Yoshino Nakano via countout after delivering a Baseball Slide Dropkick as Nakano was attempting to reenter the ring. This would spark a bitter hatred between the two. On July 6th, Somnia would team with Pan Meredith to defeat the team of Yoshino Nakano and the Groupie, seeing Somnia pickup the pinfall victory following her Rolling Stunner. Exactly two weeks later, Nakano would exact revenge by defeating Ana with her Spinning Heel Kick finisher, the Hirukikku Kick. One week after, Nakano would interfere in Ana's match against the Groupie, hitting the latter with a Bicycle Kick to give Ana the disqualification loss, much to Somnia's dismay. On August 4th, she would be defeated again by Nakano, succumbing to the Hirukikku Kick, crowning Yoshino as the Number One Contender. Three weeks later, Somnia would team up with Gothic Chick to defeat the team of Yoshino Nakano and the SupremePRO Women's Champion, Ariana Jaxon, with Somnia picking up the pinfall victory over the champion. On September 23rd, Somnia would brutalize April Divine, barely, if at all, allowing the latter to get any offense in whatsoever. This would turn out to be her last wrestling match for the company, as it would soon close its doors. Return to PWR (2016-2017) Surprise Return After another month of traveling the globe and training, Ana Somnia would make a surprise return to PWR on October 16th of 2016, attacking reigning PWR Women's Champion Blake Knighton after her successful title defense against Charisma Craven at Burnout IV. The following week, Somnia would defeat Craven via submission, prompting Blake Knighton to appear and challenge Somnia to a rematch at the next PPV, Sinner Take All V. The following week, Knighton and Ana would be booked alongside one another in a strange bedfellows tag team match, defeating the Head Bitches in Charge with simultaneous deliveries of the Rolling Stunner and the Knightfall. Two weeks later, Somnia would defeat former three time PWR Women's Champion Danielle Shelley via submission, leading to a brutal post-match beatdown. When Knighton came to the ring to make the save, Somnia would hit her with a Busaiku Knee Strike and leave the ring with the PWR Women's Championship in hand. On the go home show on November 17th, Knighton would end up on top after Ana defeated Kristen Kross with a Curb Stomp. During her post-match assault, Knighton would come out and reverse the Rolling Stunner into the Knightfall. However, at Sinner Take All V, Somnia would regain the PWR Women's Championship and obtain her eleventh victory in PWR, defeating Knighton with the Go to Sleep. After the match, Blake Knighton's best friend in Stephanie Connors would come out to the ring to help even the playing field, as Somnia looked to add insult to injury, or injury to injury more aptly. However, Nikki Summers would appear and aid in Somnia's beatdown, hitting the Nikkick on Knighton while Somnia hit Connors with the title belt. Alignment with Nikki Summers and Summers during a PWR photoshoot.]] For the next two weeks, Somnia and Summers would remain at ringside for one another's matches, usually getting involved to guarantee victory. Somnia defeated Ashley Mason on the 24th via submission and Natalie Nixon on December 1st via the Slavic Stunner. The champion would next compete on the 15th in a tag team match with Nikki Summers against Georgia Golden and Serena Silver, which they would win after a Nikkick to Silver. On the go home show on the 22nd, Nikki Summers would attempt to attack Somnia's Number One Contender, Stephanie Connors, only to find herself on the receiving end of a chair shot to the head from Blake Knighton, setting up a match between the two at Endgame V. Connors, having escaped the attack, would go on to defeat her opponent later in the evening and stave off an attempted post-match beatdown from Ana. At Endgame V, on December 18th, Ana successfully defended her championship against Connors via countout following a powerbomb through the announcing table. Continued Defenses On the 21st, Ana would be on the receiving end of an offscreen beatdown by an unknown attacker. A segment on the show would see Nikki Summers tending to the downed champion while calling for help. After repeatedly calling her "baby," Summers would later on in the show reveal that she and Somnia were in a relationship (kayfabe). This storyline would begin with Summers viciously beating her opponents and continuing to beat them down after the matches, even having one of the match decisions reversed. On the show on January 11th, Somnia's attacker was revealed to be a debuting Maya. Maya would stave off an attempted attack from Nikki Summers, sending her through a glass door backstage. This would lead to the booking of Somnia's next title defense. At Rise V on January 22nd, Somnia successfully defended her championship in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match against Maya, Stephanie Connors, and Nikki Summers. Maya eliminated Connors first. While Maya dominated the majority of the rest of the match, the combination of Somnia and Summers was too much for her and she was eliminated second. When Somnia and Summers came face to face to realize they would be facing one another one-on-one for the title following Maya's elimination, Somnia said, "I love you. I'm sorry." With that, she hit her girlfriend with a Buzzsaw Kick to retain her title. On the 25th, Somnia came to the ring to explain her actions only to see Summers come to the ring with a black eye. The two kissed and made up. On February 1st, Ana Somnia defeated Iona Williams via submission after Williams struck Summers outside the ring, sending Somnia into a fit of rage where she would hit her Buzzsaw Kick finisher before submitting her foe with her Go to Sleep maneuver. After the match, Maya came to the ring and attacked both before hoisting the title high over head. On the February 8th show, Maya would face Summers one on one. When Ana attempted to interfere to assist her girlfriend, Maya hit her with a Uranage off of the apron to the floor outside. Summers was unable to defeat Maya on her own, eventually succumbing to a Camel Clutch. The following week, on the 15th, Maya would suffer a broken ankle during a match against Iona Williams. Storyline Alterations and Departure With the storyline PWR had planned for Somnia and Maya moving forward now scrapped, they required a new storyline. The same night, Somnia would successfully defeat former champion Blake Knighton via submission. After the match, Somnia would be confronted backstage by the debuting Molly Bolt, who came off as flirty, which would lead to a small argument later on in the night between Ana and Nikki Summers. In the main event of the evening, Summers would lose to Molly Bolt by DQ after taking her frustration out and continuing to strike her after the referee had instructed her to stop. After the match, Summers would push Ana out of the way to hit her Nikkick finisher on Bolt. Somnia left the ring angrily and without her girlfriend. On the go home show on February 22nd, Summers would accidentally knock Somnia out during a scuffle with Molly Bolt. Bolt, however, would take advantage of this by beating Summers down and closing the night by kissing the unconscious Ana Somnia. At Adapt VI on February 26th, the past few weeks of buildup would lead to a physical confrontation between Summers and Ana, finishing with Summers storming off. At the PPV, Somnia was booked to defend her title against Molly Bolt. However, when Nikki Summers came to the ring before the bell had been rung to apologize, Somnia would turn on her girlfriend and attack her with Molly Bolt's help, eventually hitting her former girlfriend with her Rolling Stunner finisher. The match would never officially get underway, and Somnia would continue her reign as champion. On the March 1st episode, when Somnia came out to explain herself with Molly Bolt in tow, she revealed that she was now romantically involved with Bolt and had planned the entire betrayal. Summers would come to the ring to exact her revenge, but Bolt and Somnia's numbers made it impossible, and she was eventually hit with Somnia's Hunted finisher. Later on in the night, to appease the rule about title defenses, Somnia would successfully defend her title against Valerie Valkyrie. On March 8th, Somnia would be booked against LeDasha Rayne, winning by disqualification when Nikki Summers returned and attacked Ana, escaping from the ring before Bolt could come to Somnia's aid. On March 15th, Somnia would not compete, but would interfere on Molly Bolt's behalf, defeating Maya via pinfall. On March 22nd, Ana would team with Bolt against Summers and Maya, coming out victorious after subduing Maya outside the ring using the ring post and double teaming Nikki with Molly. However, Somnia would suffer an injury during a match for WWH and would be forced to relinquish the PWR Women's Championship on the March 29th episode, the go-home show for the Evolve VI Pay Per View. Her contract would run out in mid-May. World Wrestling Headquarters (2017) Showdown On Wednesday, January 18th, Ana would be signed to a contract on the Showdown brand for World Wrestling Headquarters. She would be added as a late competitor in a tag team match alongside Megan Andrews against the husband and wife tandem of Jeremiah and Harlow Hardin, the match set for the 19th. In the match, she and partner Megan Andrews would work surprisingly well together, leading to a pinfall victory in Ana's debut contest. The following week, Somnia's performance would have garnered enough attention from the powers that be that she would be booked in the upper midcard against one Marie Jones. The match, though entertaining, came to a close when Somnia hit Jones with her Hunted Shining Wizard for the pinfall victory. The following week, on the February 2nd edition of Thursday Night Turmoil, Somnia would be booked in the main event against Caleb Foster. However, she would come down with a sickness a few days before the show and it would cost her, as she fell to Foster in her first and only loss in WWH (or 2017, for that matter). The following week on the February 9th edition of Showdown, she would be booked against one Ashley Tierney, whom she would defeat via pinfall following her Hunted finisher. On the February 16th edition of Showdown, Somnia would defeat the reigning World Heavyweight Champion, Kat Jones, handedly, pinning her following the Hunted. Her next contest would be set for the March 9th edition of Showdown against the "Black Dragon" Alex Jones. Their back-and-forth contest would come to a conclusion when Somnia hit Jones with her Pila Udar finisher. After the match, Jones would attack Ana with a chair, setting up a feud between the two. On March 23rd, Somnia would compete in a six-man intergender tag team match, featuring Kat Jones, Keegan Ryan, and Mongoose against the team of Randy Fields, Caleb Foster, and Ana Somnia. Somnia would be pinned in the match after seemingly injuring her left shoulder. She would not compete again for the company and would bide out the rest of her contract on the injured reserve. Nike Pro Combat (2017) Debut In mid-June, after rehabbing her injury, Somnia would sign a contract with Nike Pro Combat, who already sponsored her. She would be the first Knockout to sign with the company. On the June 21st episode of Wednesday Combat, she would debut for the company by defeating fellow Knockout in short order via pinfall following the Pila Udar. As a result of winning the match she will have the opportunity to next week compete for the Number One Contendership for the Nike Pro Knockout Championship. However, prior to being able to do this, Nike Pro Combat would close its doors. Premier Wrestling Federation (2017) Debut On July 7th, 2017, Westen would sign a contract with Premier Wrestling Federation, a budding promotion with great promise. Despite not competing for the first two editions of Monday Night Mayhem, on the July 31st episode, the go-home show leading up to the first PPV, SummerBrawl, she would debut against Camille, whom she would defeat via pinfall with her Hunted finishing strike. The same episode, she would be reunited on screen for the first time in almost a year with her former boyfriend, Shawn Hunter. Over the next few weeks, the two would continue to interact, often suggestively in nature. On September 4th, Somnia submitted Veda Scott following her Go to Sleep submission finisher. Following a backfire on interference in one of Hunter's matches, Hunter publicly berated and spurned Somnia, though upon her revealing that she was behind Paul Heyman's giving Hunter a second title opportunity, the two reconciled and began accompanying one another to the ring and to other events. Somnia would go on to defeat Miri via pinfall after the Slavic Stunner. However, before long, PWF would be forced to declare bankruptcy and Somnia would find herself unemployed. ALPHA Wrestling (2018-Present) Debut and ALPHA Women's Champion delivers a well-known promo from her balcony in Boston.]] On June 23rd, 2018, Westen signed a contract with ALPHA Wrestling. Due to an incredibly small women's division, Somnia filed a request to be eligible to compete against the male superstars as well. After winning a match during a house show, Somnia teamed with former SupremePRO coworker Tyler Morgan in a mixed tag team match against Timothy Myers and Erin Stone on the July 18th episode of ALPHA Wrestling. During the match, she dominated Stone and forced her to submit to her Go to Sleep finishing hold. She's next slated to compete against Kailee Brooke on the August 1st episode of ALPHA Wrestling. After defeating Kailee Brooke via the Hunted, she'd be booked for a triple threat with Kailee and Victoria Mitchell, wife of the ALPHA World Heavyweight Champion. During the match, she'd control the upper hand until Samantha Taylor debuted by taking out all three women with a steel folding chair. Somnia is slated to compete against Taylor one on one on the August 22nd episode before competing against all of the Women's Division for the ALPHA Women's Championship at The Mighty Don't Kneel. On the 22nd, Somnia defeated Taylor by pinfall after delivering the Dallas DDT. Somnia remained undefeated heading into the pay-per-view, and it showed as she pinned Victoria Mitchell after the Hunted to become the inaugural ALPHA Women's Champion. ALPHA Women's Champion After The Mighty Don't Kneel went off the air, Somnia crossed paths with ALPHA World Heavyweight Champion Landon Mitchell. The two had an interesting exchange of words before Somnia went off to celebrate her win. On the August 29th episode of ALPHA Wrestling, Somnia attacked Victoria Mitchell after serving her what was revealed in an interview later in the night to be divorce papers. She later aligned with Landon Mitchell, declaring that they are the King and Queen of ALPHA Wrestling and that champions should "stick together." During the same interview, Ana announced that on the September 5th episode of ALPHA Wrestling, Somnia will put a title shot on the line against Victoria's contract with the company in a singles match. Despite a hot start from Mitchell, Somnia defeated her soundly after being warned to end the match before the official could call for a stoppage by Mitchell passing out in her Wanderlust finisher. Her new number one contender, Samantha Taylor, prevented any further beatdown after Landon delivered his finishing maneuver to his ex-wife in the post-match period. The following week, Somnia attacked Taylor after she and Athena Veronica defeated the team of Yoshino Nakano and Alice le Blanc. On the September 12th episode, Somnia betrayed Landon Mitchell, revealing herself as part of her trainer, Brian Church's larger plot to assist Kai Stevens in winning the ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship. With Somnia's help, Stevens defeated Mitchell, allowing Church to be present at ringside at From the Ashes. Somnia is booked to compete against apparent ally Kai Stevens's girlfriend, Athena Veronica, on the September 19th edition. On September 19th, Ana defeated Veronica via pinfall after her Hunted finishing maneuver. After Samantha Taylor interrupting Ana's attacking Athena after the match, Somnia came down to the ring after Taylor's victory over Yoshino Nakano, where they had a quick dialogue and brawled. The fight came to a close when the two dragged one another off the stage and through tables beside the stage. Championship Defenses At From the Ashes, Somnia hit Taylor with the title when the referee was incapacitated and pinned her after her Hunted finishing strike, remaining undefeated. On the September 26th episode, Somnia teamed with former rival Yoshino Nakano to defeat the team of Samantha Taylor and Athena Veronica after Ana submitted Athena with her Wanderlust submission. During the show, the Commissioner announced that Somnia would defend the Women's Championship against Samantha Taylor one last time at State of Emergency in a Ladder Match. On the October 3rd episode, Somnia revealed that she had assaulted Taylor's younger sister, Hailey, during a tailgate for the Oregon Ducks versus Cal Bears football game, breaking a bottle of vodka over her head. On October 10th, Somnia teamed with her boyfriend Shawn Hunter to defeat the team of Drake Young and McKenzie Valentine by pinfall when Somnia pinned Valentine after her Yumekirā finisher. On the same show, Hailey Taylor gave into Samantha's begging her not to press charges, asking only that Sammy make her "pay." Somnia then attacked Taylor after her tag team loss and delivered the Zver Bomb'' through an announcing table. She was then slated to open the go-home October 24th episode against Harvey Rupert Punch, or the Jester, in an intergender singles match. As of Friday, October 19th, Somnia's reign as Women's Champion officially became the longest title reign of any kind in ALPHA Wrestling history at 54 days, surpassing Landon Mitchell's 53-day reign as ALPHA World Heavyweight Champion. On the October 24th episode, Somnia emerged from the first-ever ALPHA Wrestling Intergender Match as the winner over Harvey Rupert Punch, after forcing him to tap out to her Wanderlust finishing maneuver. On the same show she revealed that she had large individuals kidnap and torture Samantha Taylor's sister, Hailey, including the breaking of her thumb on live television. After the show, Somnia was attacked by Taylor when she learned her sister was finally freed, having her head thrown through a limousine window. She will defend her eleven victory-long undefeated streak and title against Taylor in a Ladder Match at State of Emergency. On October 28th, Taylor defeated Somnia to end her all-time reign and undefeated streak at eleven. She sustained broken ribs during the match. '''Miss Malicious Westen returned to the ring after making a verbal splash during the Roundtable pre-show segment with Faye Evans, on November 14th, when Somnia pinned Alice le Blanc in a one-sided contest. In subsequent televised appearances, Somnia reiterated her new role in the company as that of a woman playing prizefighter. As such, she has managed her boyfriend in Shawn Hunter for his matches without competing in many of her own. Her next scheduled appearance in the ring is in a singles match on the December 5th episode against Lola Cosma, whom she defeated with ease after her Slavic Stunner finishing maneuver. Somnia later defeated Jinny via submission at a house show on December 11th. On December 22nd, 2018, Somnia was announced as the winner of the following 2018 ALPHA Wrestling Year End Awards: Feud of the Year (vs. Samantha Taylor) and Villain/Heel of the Year. Sporadic Appearances (2018) Legacy Wrestling Alliance On August 26th, 2018, Somnia signed a contract to begin competing for LWA. After being involved in what was described as a problematic encounter by multiple sources, Somnia was booked to compete on the October 16th episode of Friday Night Dynasty against Mysti Jones. However, before she could compete she voided her contract to focus on ALPHA Wrestling. Elite Answers Wrestling On September 15th, 2018, Somnia signed a contract to begin competing for EAW, where she will compete for their Battleground brand. Her on-screen debut is set to take place on October 1st, where she will compete against Amber Keys and Colton Petrov in a Triple Threat. During the match, she injured Petrov's nose, necessitating his removal from the match. This, however, turned out to backfire as Somnia was then pinned by Amber Keys. She was then booked for the next episode of Battleground in a multi-man elimination match worth five points. Before she could compete in this match, she voided her contract to focus on ALPHA Wrestling. Personal Life Westen is of Russian and American descent and is the middle child of Clark and Anna Westen. Her older brother is named Clark Jr. and her younger sister is named Clarice. She speaks three languages fluently, being English, Russian, and Italian. Her mother was a victim of a sexual assault prior to Anastasia's birth and her entire family was raised taking self defense courses and other combat classes, which Westen has referenced as one of the driving forces in her decision to pursue professional wrestling. As Westen references quite often, she has spent a good portion of her life (nearly four years, in fact) traveling the globe and training in many different disciplines. In her travels, she spent considerable time in Thailand, Japan, Italy, Africa, Russia, Budapest, France, Spain, Portugal, Brazil, Germany, Greece, Sweden, Denmark, Ireland, and the United Kingdom (including Great Britain). Within these countries she accomplished many feats, such as climbing Mount Kilimanjaro, which she often cites as pivotal in her development in terms of fitness. While abroad, she studied in the combat arts of Judo, Muay Thai, Systema, Savate, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, all of which she employs to complement the American combat styles she learned in her youth. Throughout her life, Westen has spent time as a fitness model and spokesperson in addition to continuing to pursue education and professional wrestling. She obtained a sponsorship from Nike before becoming a professional wrestler and has continued to endorse the product throughout her wrestling career, even going as far as wearing Nike Pro Combat gear in the ring. Since embarking on said wrestling career she also obtained sponsorships from MuscleMilk and Reebok Russia. During Anastasia's time in GNW, she was romantically involved with Leon Goldwyn, the youngest of the Goldwyn Lineage. However, the two split up in early 2012. From 2012 to 2016 she was romantically involved with fellow professional wrestler Shawn Harris, better known by his ring name of Shawn Hunter. However, the couple broke up around the same time that SupremePRO Wrestling, the company they both worked for at the time, went bankrupt. The couple reunited throughout their simultaneous tenures in PWF, but broke up in early 2018. Despite their on-screen relationship, Westen and neither Sydney Summers (Nikki Summers) nor Amelia Renssalaer (Molly Bolt) were known to be legitimately romantically involved. In September 2018, Westen and long-time boyfriend Shawn Harris revealed they had gotten back together. In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** Hunted (Shining Wizard) ** Yumekirā/Slavic Stunner (Rolling Stunner/Cutter) ** Dallas DDT (Leg-Hook Release Lifting DDT) ** Wanderlust (Rear Naked Choke) * Signature Maneuvers ** Ana-hilation (Running Low Angle Basement Dropkick to an Opponent hung in the Tree of Woe) ** Collorotto (Rope-Hung Swinging Neckbreaker) ** Go to Sleep (Sleeper Hold/Camel Clutch Combination) ** Izvestnyy (Knee Drop Bulldog) ** Kettō (Double Underhook Facebuster) ** Koppu Kick ** Peruvian Necktie (Tony de Souza Guillotine Chokehold) ** Pila Udar (Buzzsaw Kick) ** Raspyatiye (Cross-Armed Iconoclasm rolled into a Cross-Armed Headscissor) ** Reverse Neckbreaker ** Reversed STO (Sometimes into the middle turnbuckle or following an STO Backbreaker) ** Russian Roulette (Suicide Dive) ** Sleepless in Seattle (Curb Stomp) ** Sok Ku (Muay Thai Double Elbow Counter) ** Surfboard/Dragon Sleeper Combination ** Texas Tornado (Butterfly Kick) ** Udusheniye (Koji Clutch) ** Zver' Bomb (Powerbomb - sometimes through a table or Sit Out) * Common Maneuvers ** Bridging Back Suplex ** Cradled DDT ** Diving Elbow Drop ** Diving Moonsault ** Dragon Suplex ** Gamengiri ** Inverted DDT ** Inverted Frankensteiner ** Jiu Jitsu Achilles Lock ** Kimura ** Low-Angle Dropkick ** Muay Thai Clinch Choke ** Multiple Hair-Pull Maneuvers *** Backbreaker *** Camel Clutch *** Hangman's Neckbreaker *** Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam *** Lungblower *** Reverse Curb Stomp *** Single Knee Facebreaker *** Snapmare ** Multiple Judo Maneuvers *** Harai Goshi (Sweeping Hip Throw) *** Ippon Seoi Nage (One-Armed Shoulder Throw) *** O Goshi (Full Hip Throw) *** O Soto Gari (Major Outer Reap) *** Tai Otoshi (Body Drop) *** Throw of the Queens (Uchi Mata) *** Uki Goshi *** Utsuri Goshi ** Multiple Knee Strikes *** Busaiku *** Diving *** Jumping High *** Running *** Running to an opponent draped over the top turnbuckle *** Step-Up ** Multiple Muay Thai Strikes *** Khao Khong (Repeated Curved Knees, often preceding the Dallas DDT) *** Khao Loi (Flying Knee) *** Khao Trong (Straight Knee) *** Sok Ngad (Uppercut Elbow) *** Sok Klab (Spinning Elbow) *** Sok Sab (Chopping Elbow) *** Sok Tad (Horizontal Elbow)' *** Sok Ti (Slashing Elbow) *** Switch Kick *** Tae Kod (Repeated Low Roundhouse Kicks to an opponent in/seated in the corner) ** Multiple Savate Strikes *** Chassé Bas (Low Piston-Action Kick) *** Chassé Figure (High Piston-Action Kick) *** Chassé Médian (Medium Piston-Action Kick) *** Manchette (Horizontal Forearm) *** Soupesse Lateral (High Lateral Kick) ** Northern Lights Suplex (Sometimes while Bridging) ** Omoplata ** Russian Legsweep ** Slingshot Hurricanrana ** Slingshot Small Package ** Spinning Bulldog ** Sunset Flip ** Superplex ** Systema Ballistic Strike (Often done multiple times in a row) ** T-Bone Suplex ** Triangle Chokehold * '''With Nikki Summers ** Total Knockout (Simultaneous Buzzsaw Kicks to the front and back of an opponent's head) ** Powerbomb (Somnia) and Diving Lariat (Summers) ** Double Bridging Back Suplex ** Double Reversed STO ** Double Hair-Pull Reverse Curb Stomp * With Molly Bolt ** Rubyfruit Roulette (Boltcutter (Bolt) and Electric Chair Drop (Somnia)) ** Moscow Molly (Ana-hilation to an opponent hanging from Bolt's shoulders (Somnia), followed by a Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb (Bolt)) * Nicknames ** The Best Professional Wrestler in the World ** The Dallas Dime ** The Huntress ** The Martial Artist ** Miss Malicious ** The Slavic Stunner ** The Texas Tornado ** The Queen of Wednesday/Sunday Nights * Managers ** Shawn Hunter (2012, 2017, 2018) ** Nikki Summers (2016-2017) ** Molly Bolt (2017) * Entrance Music ** "So What" by P!NK ** "Beggars (feat. Diskord)" by Krewella ** "BITCH OF THE YEAR" by Krewella ** ' "Vicious" by Halestorm ' * Career Record and Statistics ** 55-9-2 ** .848 Winning Percentage Championships and Accomplishments * ALPHA Wrestling ** ALPHA Women's Champion (1 time, inaugural) ** Feud of the Year (2018, vs. Samantha Taylor) ** Longest Championship Reign of Any Kind in ALPHA Wrestling History (63 days) ** Villain/Heel of the Year (2018) * Professional Wrestling Revolution ** PWR Women's Champion (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 11 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 **Ranked No. 4 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI Female 50 in 2015 **Ranked No. 3 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI Female 50 in 2016 **Ranked No. 2 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI Female 50 in 2017 **Rookie of the Year (2012) **Woman of the Year (2017) **Feud of the Year (2016) **Match of the Year (2016) **Match of the Year (2017) Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ALPHA Wrestling Roster Category:Female Champions Category:ALPHA Wrestling Champions Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female mixed martial artists